


Unlikely Bondings

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doinnant Veela Draco, Dominant Veela Harry, M/M, Powerful Draco, Powerful Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry, Veela Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Draco is a dominant Veela. Harry is a dominant Veela. They can't be mates, can they? Except they are. Harry hates Draco and Draco, well, he does not exactly hate Harry. He just dislikes him strongly. They can't possibly tolerate each other, except they have to.ABANDONED





	1. Revelation

Title: Unlikely Bonding

Summary: Draco is a dominant Veela. Harry is a dominant Veela. They can't be mates, can they? Except they are. Harry hates Draco and Draco, well, he does not exactly hate Harry. He just dislikes him strongly. They can't possibly tolerate each other, except they have to.

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Revelation_ **

Vivid Green eyes and messed up, unmanageable hair

Draco opened his eyes and ceased his meditation, having realized who his mate was. The most irritating, self righteous, short tempered prick in the entire world had to be his mate.

Harry Potter was his mate.

Harry Potter was submissive mate.

Draco just had to be a veela and out of all people, Potter, Damn.

He rubbed his forehead and picked up a vase from the nearest table and threw it on his mirror. The glass shattered and spread all over his room and he sat on his bed with a huff, "Damn." when his door opened to reveal his concerned parents.

"What is-" Mother asked and father cut mother off, "What is the matter now Draco?" snapping at him.

"Oh Dear, you aren't h-" Mother started coming inside and looking around when father cut her off again, "Will you stop pampering your already over pampered son for once woman?" Mother simply sighed and started cast a spell to remove the glass pieces from his bed and floor. Draco sighed. He hated when his father did this. Actually, father always behave like this with mother and Draco hated it but never interfered. It was not his place to meddle in their affairs.

"I just found out who my mate is." Draco spoke, resigned to his fate.

"Wh-" Mother started and father cut her off yet again, "Who is it?"

"Harry Potter." He replied blankly and father swore, "Out of everyone- sweet Merlin, he would never- Narcissa, he owes you a life debt doesn't he? You can atleast request a meeting with him."

"Yes." Mother replied and left the room silently, her head bowed and his room clean. A pang of shame travelled his body. He was not a child now and should stand up for his mother but he had never had the desire to do so."

Father's face was blank. His eyes held a bit of guilt as he called, "Cissa." Mother replied softly, "Yes." as she always had, forgiving father in a second.

Potter would be utterly difficult and would never submit to Draco but he had to at least try. Merlin only knew how Harry Potter, the man who had never submitted to anyone at all could be his submissive mate.

XXXX

Harry was packing cake for his seven year old client. She was sitting in his sitting room and was waiting for her when an owl flew and settled on his shoulder. It was an elegant and well mannered owl and did not disturb Harry's packing at all.

Five minutes later, Harry had seen off a beaming seven year old birthday girl on her way. His business was already flourishing. He soon wished to open a bakery in which he would employ many others and he would just concentrate on baking.

"Here." Harry gave some bacon pieces to owl and opened the letter. His eyebrows rose in surprise and then narrowed in annoyance. Bloody Malfoy. The presumptuous bastard.

Harry fumed and his fury caused his wings to appear and unfold behind him. He was not a submissive Veela and how dare Malfoy just assume that Harry would adhere to his wishes, submissive or dominant.

Harry would show that arrogant presumptuous bastard. He crumpled the bloody letter. It dripped of the fact that words had been fed into Narcissa's mouth. It was really beyond Harry how Narcissa dealt with her husband and son. He threw the letter and coincidently just then the door opened revealing Hermione and Ron. Ron lifted his hand and the letter fell straight into it.

"Mate." Ron spoke cautiously because Harry's wings were spread and they were not soft. They were as sharp as thorns and they wanted to cut Malfoy and his father off for just presuming that they had a right to dictate Harry's life just because they were Veela mates.

"Ron give the letter to me." Hermione, ever the voice of reason took the letter from Ron's hands and opened it. Ron read it from her shoulders. A few minutes later Ron jumped in surprise because Hermione had incendioed the letter.

She rubbed her forehead, attempting to calm herself down. The letter displayed the fact clearly that Narcissa had no part or decision in writing this letter. IT was all Malfoy and his bloody father.

Harry had become sort of close to Narcissa after the war, close like he was to Molly. She had saved him even if it had been for her son, she had been brave like his mother had and Harry respected it. Everything had been fine and Narcissa had met him and encouraged him to start his baking business despite what everyone else wanted. She explained him that it was his life and his decision and that he must not let others influence him like this.

Everything had been nice until Malfoy and his father had one day unexpectedly followed Narcissa when she had come to meet him in a café. She had called him son and Lucius had spoken so coldly with her in front of everyone and had expected her to suck it up. Malfoy had asked her mother to stop meeting Harry. He had not even attempted to stand up for his mother and Harry despised Malfoy and will always despise him.

Harry missed Narcissa and she would never force him to pay off his debt by forcing him to meet them because apparently, according to Malfoy Harry was his submissive mate.

He had been itching for an opportunity to tear father and son apart and his eyes gleamed wickedly as he contemplated.

Hermione looked at him and grinned and Ron slapped his forehead, "Bloody Malfoys and their bad luck."

Harry's silvery green wings spread behind him and he laughed. As always, Hermione and Ron stared.

His wings were beautiful. Severus had told him they were just like his mother's except for a bit bigger then hers since he was a male Veela. Harry would cut them apart. Malfoy won't know what hit him.

XXXX

Draco knew that it would all lead to hell. He knew that Potter despised him. he had favoured his father in the café that just out of spite and he had seen how disgusted Potter's eyes had been at him. How the man had stayed silent but his eyes had spoken volumes.

Potter had expected Draco to speak for mother, to stop father from insulting her like this, for forcing her to follow him when she wished to continue her correspondence with Potter.

But Potter did not understand. This was the pureblood tradition. Women dress and talk and hang on their husband's arms. They do not take any decisions, not even for themselves. If their husbands ask them to stop meeting or talking to someone, they stop. If they are asked to sit, they sit and if they are asked to stay hungry, then they stay hungry.

Draco has grown up in such an environment and knows that he can change nothing.

A knock brings him out of his thoughts and he spoke, "Enter."

Mother opened the door a bit and looked at him, "Draco. They have arrived." She left after that. There had been a time when she would sit with him and talk to him about his life, about his friends, about his obsession with Harry Potter. She would feed him porridge and fruits and now she simply speaks a few words and disappears.

He walks out of his room, knowing that everything will just go to hell. Potter hated him, submissive or not and he would never give in to Draco.

He had expected rants and yelling and cursing and swearing on entering. What he saw was completely unexpected.

Harry Potter was kneeling against the table, his wings spread wide behind him. They were silver and green flecks in them and were simply beautiful.

Bloody Hell.

Harry Potter was a dominant. But Draco was also a dominant. What did this bloody mean?

His wings looked soft and Draco wished he could stroke them. As soon as Potter's eyes fell upon Draco though, it was if time stopped.

Their eyes met. Potter's green eyes were furious and his softness of his wings transformed into sharpness. They seemed as sharp as thorns and Potter wished to tear Draco apart. Draco retracted his own wings and barely prevented himself from backing off in alarm.

XXXX

Please review


	2. Disastrous meeting

** _Chapter-2_ **

_**Disastrous Meetin** g_ 

"Harry, calm down." Hermione whispered and he was so furious that he glared at her.

It was Ron who finally succeeded in calming Harry down, "Mate, you wanted to cut them with your words. We are here for Narcissa not because you want to murder Malfoy in cold blood."

Lucius had been sitting stiffly and silently beside his wife in front of Harry ever since he had seen Harry's wings. Only a dominant veela had wings. It was not like it mattered to Harry. Being a dominant or submissive did not matter to him. What mattered was getting married to a man like Draco Malfoy. He would rather perform a dark ritual to get rid of this bloody bond with Malfoy all together.

"Sit." Harry indicated towards the empty place beside Narcissa after retracting your wings. It was a direct command and Malfoy glared at him, "Or perhaps you are embarrassed of sitting beside your mother. Would you rather sit in your father's lap. Be my guest. Just come quickly, your highness, so that I can get this over with and go back to my work."

Harry's voice must have been shrill because Malfoy narrowed his eyes in fury but complied with him nonetheless and walked gracefully towards Narcissa.

"Now Talk." Hermione ordered and Harry crossed his arms and waited for them.

"Harry, Draco is-" Narcissa started speaking and as he had expected Lucius cut her off, "Keep quiet Narcissa. Let me speak to him."

Harry's blood boiled and he felt Ron squeeze his shoulders painfully to prevent him from snarling.

Malfoy pursed his lips and gripped the sofa tightly but spoke nothing at all.

Narcissa fell quiet and her cheeks tinged red in embarassement.

"Mr. Potter, you are my son's veela mate and you must be bonded to each other as soon as possible." Lucius spoke harshly and Harry studied his cuticles before muttering lazily, "Or else?"

"Draco would-" Narcissa started again, her voice panicked and Lucius cut her off again, "Narcissa."

Harry realized that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione do stop me if I want to strangle them to deah. I would hate to go to Azkaban for killing worthless Malfoy or his waste of oxygen, father." Harry spoke softly and Hermione murmured, "Hmmmm."

XXXX

Draco knew what was about to happen. Potter stalked towards them and crossed his arms. He looked intimidating and dangerous and Draco was so bloody aroused.

"You blood male chauvinist pigs. You have the audacity to even imagine that I would marry Draco Malfoy. I would rather perform the darkest ritual there is to get rid of this cursed bond with Malfoy."

Draco gasped when he heard Potter's words. It was instinctual and Potter noticed his reaction. It happened too quickly. In the matter of seco0nds, Potter's hands were around Draco's throat and were strangling him.

"You presumptuous bastard. You simply presumed that I would fall at your feet and submit myself. Even if I were a submissive Veela, I would have spat on your face." Draco stared as Potter spat on his face deliberately and looked at him with disgust. Their faces were close and their noses were almost touching and Draco wanted to lean forward and kiss Potter's red lips. Nevertheless, Draco tried to free himself before he would do any such thing but Potter's fury knew no bounds.

Father tried to help him but Potter simply flicked his finger and father froze on the sofa.

"You waste of space. You do not have the courage to even stand up for your mother when your father degrades her like this in front of everyone. Merlin only knows what he does when they are alone. Physical violence, abusive words. Your pathetic father is capable of anything and I have not taken any steps because Narcissa loves both of you. When you do not have the courage to protect your mother who gave you birth, who took care of you, how will you stand up for your spouse. You would rather hand them over as a feast to your father than fighting for them." Harry was panting by the end and Malfoy was fighting for oxygen.

He heard several gasps and a whisper, "Harry. Please release him."

It was Narcissa who had whispered these words and Harry let Malfoy go before handing his wand to Hermione.

"Harry, we must leave." Hermione said urgently and Harry knew why. Harry could no longer control his temper.

"Mate, calm down."

Hermione had unfrozen Lucius and he was looking at him, horrified. Harry wondered what had horrified him so much, that line about physical violence or feast.

All he knew that he wanted an apology from Malfoy otherwise he will strangle the man with his wings.

XXXX

Draco stared as Potter's wings unfolded again, sharp and deadly and Potter moved closer to him, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Harry, please. Forgive him." Mother whispered and father was too speechless to say anything or perhaps he did not want to fuel Potter's fury more than he already had.

Draco was surprised that mother was still holding Draco's hand in his. She was not scared of Potter. She simply did not care. Draco caught Weasley's eyes and they were disgusted of him not spiteful or angry, just disgusted.

Just when Potter's wings were an inch away from his skin, he whispered, "I apologize." He could feel that Potter wanted an apology from him and he knew that he had to mean it. Potter was looking at Draco and Draco had to keep his wings retracted no matter how much he wanted to assert his own dominance. Potter was very powerful and right now he was looking murderously at Draco.

Father swallowed when Potter looked at him. He was about to say something but Potter lifted his hand to stop him, "I will kill you if you lie. You are not sorry. You are a bastard. Even if your son is a bastard as well, he is genuinely sorry. Even if he is too much of a coward to protect his own mother who lied to Voldemort and risked her own life for him, he is genuinely sorry. Sorry and Useless. But sorry, nevertheless. Keep your trap shut because I don't want to be responsible for making Narcissa a widow."

Father was dumbstruck by Potter's words and so was Draco. Shame crept inside him and he tried to lower his face. Potter's hands on his chin forced him to look up into his eyes. They were hard and it seemed that they would dislocate Draco's chin if Draco did not cooperate. Draco was fighting to keep a tight control on his own fury. It won't abode well to fight when it was in fact his own mistake.

"Listen to me properly." Potter whispered dangerously and his breath wafted over Draco's lips, "Do not contact me or come near me again, lest I might finally loose my patience and kill you. I do not care about this damned veela bond or the presumed dynamics of this bond. If you are ashamed of yourself, stand up for your mother. She is still trying to prevent me from hurting you."

He finally released Draco's chin and Draco turned around to look at mother. Mother's hand was on Potter's. She had been trying to compel Potter to release him.

Surprisingly, Draco saw father's eyes, guilt-ridden and focussed somewhere far away.

On this note, Potter pulled back and apparated and his friends followed him. The manor's Anti Apparition wards had fallen as a result of Harry Potter's fury and Draco realized that he would lead a long and lonely life because Potter did not just disrespect Draco. He hated Draco with every part of his being and it will be impossible to earn his love. An entire lifetime was not enough to calm Potter's fury.

He kissed mother's cheeks and hugged her before looking at father warningly. This was the very first time he had done this. Mother's hand was in his and his parents stared at him in shock.

Words were not required to express his feelings. Father understood and nodded slowly. Draco kissed mother's forehead and saw her eyes shining with something he had not seen in a long time and then he stood up, ashamed of himself.

Each and every word Potter had said was true. As he entered his room and locked it before finally unfolding his own wings, he felt a heaviness in his heart and a lump in his throat and an inability to breathe properly. It seemed that he had lost the only chance he had.

Harry Potter had rejected him for the second time and just like the first time, it was Draco's own fault.

XXXX

Please review


	3. Woken up

**_Chapter-3_ **

**_Woken up_ **

_"You can't even manage house elves properly." Father snaps coldly at mother and throws the bowl of beans on the floor. Mother's hands tremble on the edge of the table but she stays quiet._

_"Good for nothing." Father mutters. He doesn't need to shout to express his fury. He only has to glare coldly at the person he is angry at. Mother stays quiet. It's not her fault. Draco likes beans and he has asked the elves to prepare them. It's not her fault. Another bowl goes down. This time it has porridge._

_"I told you that I hate porridge." He hisses and holds mother's wrists. Mother doesn't speak. She stares at the table quietly and I stare at her. He squeezes her wrist tightly. Her teeth are gritted but she doesn't speak a single word._

_Draco wants to tell father that he had asked the elves to prepare those dishes but he doesn't. He is a coward. There is a lump in his throat. Father is hurting mother and he is not doing anything. When he asks her as to why she tolerates this, she only says that she loves father, that despite his faults, she loves father and that Draco doesn't need to worry._

_After a second, father's fury decreases and he lets mother's hand off and then leaves the table. His hand-prints are carved on her wrist. Still she smiles brightly at Draco and calls, "Dobby." Dobby appears and she whispers, "Please bring some porridge and beans for Draco. Also please have the other elves clean this mess. It fell down by mistake."_

_Dobby nods but Draco can see that the weird elf knows the truth._

_Dobby comes back with Draco's dishes and suddenly Draco is unable to eat them. He stares at the dishes and then at mother. She smiles and asks him to eat. With great difficulty Draco eats, not because he wants to but because mother wants him to, because father's cruel fingers are still carved on her wrist._

_Mother doesn't eat but she sits with Draco. He hates father when this happens but he doesn't say anything. He is a coward._

_"NARCISSA." Father yells and mother gets up to leave. Draco can only watch as she retreats in her room. A few minutes later, he runs towards his room and throws up in his bathroom._

Draco's eyes shoot open and he sits up, his eyes wide with tears. He has never had these nightmares before. Two days have passed since that confrontation and Draco has not been able to sleep in peace. He never took any steps. He never said a single word. His mother loves him. She got beaten up and abused for him, not just once but many times. He is a coward. He doesn't deserve to have a mother like her.

All of a sudden, he can't bear it because father still glares at mother. He still vents out at her, not in front of him of course, but behind closed doors. No matter, how many concealers mother applies, he always knows and he keeps quiet. Potter is right.

Draco pulls his hair in fury. He can't take this anymore. He can't. He can't stand this. He won't stand it, not because he wants Potter to be impressed by him, but because he can't live with the realization that he is not capable of protecting his own mother.

Tears stream down his eyes as he relives all the moments when he witnessed father abusing her. He loves his father because father has always been nice to him. He is a good father but Draco thinks that his father is a monster. Anyone who hits another person to vent his fury out is a monster.

With determined steps, he walks towards his parents's room. It doesn't matter that it is six in the morning. It doesn't matter that they might be sleeping. Nothing matters except the fact that he has to let father know that Draco won't tolerate this monstrosity in this house anymore and he will take mother away, if he needs to.

"Master Draco." Dobby squeaks and Draco looks at him, "Master Draco, you are being angry. Please don't- Master Lucius will hit Mistress."

Draco shakes his head, his fury growing to unbearable levels and mutters, "He won't. Not now, not ever."

He doesn't wait for Dobby's reply and bangs on the door, muttering, "Open the damn door."

He hears feet shuffling and then mother opens the door and looks at him in alarm, "Draco, why are you crying. Harry will come around. I will-"

Draco shakes his head and cuts her off, "That's not why I am here, mother."

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" She asks and places her hand Draco's cheeks. The tears that he had managed to stop spill again and he stares at her. How can she love him so much. Wasn't he supposed to protect her or is it only the other way round.

"Draco, what has happened?" Father's voice reaches him and Draco's eyes become cold. Mother, being his mother understands everything right away and shakes her head, "No... it's okay. I am fine Draco."

"I can't live like this mother. Potter was right. I can't tolerate this. I am your bloody son. I am your twenty year old bloody independent son. I can protect you, as I should have done long ago." Draco whispers and walks inside.

She backs off and persists, "Draco. It's fine."

Draco ignores her this time and stands in front of father. He is sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and his eyes are still sleepy. He is looking at Draco with concerned eyes.

Draco crosses his hands and starts, "I had asked the elves to prepare beans and porridge that day. I had spilled water on your file by mistake. I had done all those things you punished her for."

Father stares at Draco and mutters, "It's ok-"

"It's not okay. It never was and I always knew that."

"Son-"

"Don't call me son. You are not my father and I am not your son and I despise you even though I love you. I despise you so much that you can't even imagine. You hurt mother. You hurt my mother and I want to hurt you. You- you-" Draco doesn't have any decent words. The only words he wants to say are abusive.

"Draco, please calm down-" Mother starts softly, her hands on his shoulders and he turns around to look at her with soft eyes, "This ends today, mother. I have been quiet. I have behaved like a total coward. But I won't stand for this anymore."

He embraces mother and turns to look at father. Mother is sobbing on his shoulders.

"Listen to me very carefully. I would ask her to go and live with her elder sister, Andromeda but she doesn't want to. Miraculously, she loves you, no matter that you are a monster, no matter that you have beaten her countless times in the past but-" Draco stops and takes a deep breath. Father is staring at him with shocked eyes. Even mother is still now, "I will ask Potter to take her away if you shout at her or lift even a finger at her. Believe me that Potter will. He is an unstoppable force of nature."

"Draco, your father apologized today morning." Mother whispers out of the blue and Draco stares at father. Draco doesn't believe father and father knows this. His eyes are pained as they meet Draco's disgusted ones.

"Never trust the likes of him mother. He is a -" Draco stops because he wans about to curse father. He takes a deep breath, his eyes boring into father's.

Mother pulls back and cups Draco's cheeks. Her eyes are soft as she looks into his eyes, "I love him Draco."

Draco looks at his father, his eyes hard. Father averts his eyes. He seems ashamed but you never know with the likes of father, do you? 

"He doesn't and I won't let him hurt you again. I refuse. Potter is right. I don't deserve you and I am ashamed of myself. I want to hurt father. You don't know how much I want to hurt him. I have been having nightmares for the past two days. I saw your bruised forearms mother. I saw his finger-prints on your wrists and cheeks. I hate him. I despise him and I want to hurt him so bloody much." Draco is furious. He hasn't been so furious in the past few years. He has been ignoring everything but now he can't. Potter has turned his life upside down.

Draco pulls back and breathes before addressing his father for the last time, "This is your first and last warning. I will get you thrown away from this manor and I will have your name removed from the Malfoy family all-together. I will have you thrown behind bars, no matter what mother says, if you hurt her again."

Having said this, he cups his mother's cheeks and looks into her eyes.

"I am sorry for staying quiet. I am sorry mother. I am so so very sorry." He murmurs and kisses her forehead. She stares at him, trying to talk to him.

Tears stream down his cheeks and he chuckles bitterly because mother is mother and she will never hold it against Draco but Draco can never forgive himself. He avoids father's eyes and wipes his tears before walking out of his parents's room and going straight towards the jogging grounds.

He can't change the past but he can bloody well ensure that his mother has a safe and a satisfying future. If she wants to become a fashion designer, then she will. To the hell with what father wants.

XXXX

Please review


End file.
